


And Jocelyn

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Comment Fic 2017 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stargate Atlantis, The Forbidden Game - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "The Forbidden Game, Jenny Thornton/Julian, If Jenny had chosen Julian."If Jenny had chosen Julian, they'd have had at least one child, a daughter named Jocelyn.





	

_"Go, Tom. Take the others and go."_  
  
"But Jenny -"  
  
"I'll stay with Julian. It's fine."  
  
"Jenny, he's a monster! Summer -"  
  
"Tom? Jenny? What's going on?"  
  
"Summer? Summer!"  
  
"Like I said, Tom, go. It's fine."

*

  
  
"Do you ever regret the choice you made?" Julian's voice was soft, distant. Disinterested.  
  
He would be hanging on Jenny's every word. She lay tangled in his arms in a nest of furs beside a roaring fire in yet another of the strange dimensions. She'd thought, once she became his queen in Niflheim, she'd be trapped like Persephone in a world of shadows and cold. Not so. The universe was hers to explore.  
  
"No," she said. "I don't regret it. Because I'm with you, and I know you love me, and we are - free. Freer than I ever could have imagined." She turned to him and looked into his impossibly blue eyes and kissed him.  
  
Sometimes, though, she missed the little things. Like really feeling the sunlight on Midgard.  
  


*

  
  
"Mama, mama, look what I found!"  
  
Jenny looked up from the book she was reading (found, in the cracks between worlds, half-written in dreams, half-scribbled into a spiralbound notebook; it was better than Shakespeare, who she saw, sometimes, stumbling around the Fairy Realm).  
  
Jocelyn was holding out a hideous blue insect like it was a prize puppy.  
  
"That's lovely, dear, but you know how Daddy is about bugs. Go put it back where you found it."  
  
"All right." Jocelyn beamed at her mother, kissed her on the cheek, and scampered away.  
  
Jenny watched out of the corner of her eye to make sure Jocelyn was actually putting it back, and she saw Jocelyn reach out, trace a circle of runes on the wall, saw the portal open. Jocelyn kissed the bug somewhere on what might have been its face and then pushed it through the portal, which dissolved a moment later in a pungent rush of ozone and magic.  
  
What had happened to the darklings Jenny had assigned to watch after Jocelyn, to make sure she didn't get permanently lost or hurt in one of the many dimensions she was constantly traipsing off to?  
  
She liked to experiment with rune combinations all the time, would sit tracing them on the wall for hours till one of them opened to another world, and then she'd carve the combination onto a rune staff for safekeeping, and then she'd dash off on another self-made adventure.  
  
With a darkling in tow.  
  
Where was it?  
  


*

  
  
  
Jenny and Julian were enjoying a sumptuous feast with envoys from the various realms - Delirium in a frightfully pink and black tutu, Titania and Oberon on far ends of the table because they were feuding, Jack Skellington and Jack Frost trading tales about children - when a darkling approached the table and whispered to Julian. He nodded and sighed. He was wearing that fond expression of his that meant Jocelyn had done something outrageous again.  
  
"Pardon me, love." He pressed a cool kiss to Jenny's cheek and ducked away from the table.  
  
Titania and Oberon, who'd just discovered they were cheating on each other with the same lover, were the center of attention while magic flared around them, and no one noticed Julian depart.  
  
They didn't notice Jenny depart a moment later when another darkling summoned her.  
  
Jocelyn was sulking in the corner of her play room, facing the wall and refusing to look at Julian.  
  
"Darling?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Jocelyn has brought us a guest." Julian gestured, and that was when Jenny noticed him, tall and pale with long dark hair and ice blue eyes and curious green robes.

"I am Loki of Asgard," he said.  
  
Jenny tilted her head. "You mean Loki of Jotunheim."  
  
"I - fell," he said. "From the Bifrost. And I landed - here." He flung a hand in the direction of Jocelyn's motley collection of toys (flying pirate ship from Neverland, walking soldiers from the land of the Nutcrackers, a dozen dueling chess pieces from Wizarding games long ended).  
  
"I thought I was dead. Am I dead? She propped me up against the wall and handed me a tea cup and told me we were having a tea party. I'm dead, aren't I?"  
  
Julian put a hand on Jocelyn's shoulder. "What have I told you about interfering with the Bifrost?"  
  
"Not to."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Because it's dangerous."  
  
Loki was shaken. "She saved my life. And she thinks I'm a doll. She became - upset when I didn't wish to have tea."  
  
Jenny offered him her hand. "Come, Loki of Jotunheim. I suspect this calls for something stronger than tea. Julian?"  
  
"I'll handle it, dear. Come here, Jocelyn. I'm going to bind your magic for a week. A whole week, you hear me?"  
  
"Fine. I don't care!"  
  
Loki accepted Jenny's hand, followed her into the hallway. He gazed at the obsidian walls, the diamonds glowing like stars in the ceiling.  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
"Your people call it Niflheim, I believe. I just call it home."  
  
Loki eyed her. "You are from Midgard."  
  
She smiled. "You need not be from a realm to be ruler of it. Now come, eat and drink and be refreshed, and tell us your story. Shakespeare loves stories. When he's not causing riots between two factions of Faerie."  
  


*

  
  
"Atlantis! Atlantis, do you read? This is Rodney McKay, we're coming in hot!"  
  
Julian groaned and rolled over, tugged one of the furs up over his head. "She's your daughter. It's your turn."  
  
Jenny slid out of bed, tugged on her robe, and rose up. She stepped out of the master chamber and saw, in the hallway, a glowing portal. Blue. With more than the usual traveling runes. In fact, they were new runes.  
  
Dammit. Jocelyn had discovered the other runes.  
  
Jocelyn was shouting back at the portal, "This is Atlantis! You're cleared to come through, Rodney McKay."  
  
Jenny clapped a hand over her mouth. She sighed, cleared her throat, and said, "Belay that, McKay. Experiencing a malfunction on our end. Shut down and dial again." She reached out, slashed a hand through the runes, and they dissolved.  
  
"But Mama!"  
  
"To your room. And bound. For a week. Go!"  
  
Jocelyn rolled her eyes, turned and stomped for her bedroom.  
  
Jenny sighed and headed back to bed, shrugged off her robe and crawled back into the delicious nest of furs.  
  
"Well?" Julian asked, opening one eye.  
  
"The Stargates."  
  
"Damn. I was hoping it'd be at least another ten years before she figured those out."  
  
"She really, really needs a sibling."  
  
Julian curved a hand over her hip. "That can be arranged."


End file.
